Opposite Souls
by SageModeSasuke
Summary: ONE SHOT! Mitarashi Anko goes on vacation in Suna to realize that there might be more there for her than just a little freedom from the hurtful looks and hate filled eyes of being the Snake Sanin's student. Is there a chance for love in the land of wind, or is it just another day of misery for a woman without a purpose?


Am I Ready To Leave Home?

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters their in.

Please Read, Enjoy, and Review. :)

PS. My first officially complete ONE SHOT. :)

I didn't know what to expect when I arrived. I had visited Suna on multiple occasions, but did not know how I should act as I was not even here on official business. I was just here on vacation and wanted to try something other than the traditional hot springs as the Sanin Jiraiya – sama was well known to research worldwide and some of his old spy network shared in his love of research. And Naruto – Sama did say that this place had a lot of hidden treasures. I enjoyed the blazing sun above my head, and even the dry air, and the apparel shops which had some of the most beautiful desert wear. I signed to my hotel a little while later and barely noticed that I was being watched from a distance by Suna's anbu. Allies or not, I guess a kunoichi without a team backing her looks suspicious. I went back out to take a look at some of the other shops in hopes of taking my mind off of prying eyes, and was surprised to run into a particular individual.

I was surprised to meet up with the Kazekage Gaara who had been out for a walk. He noticed my headband and took the initiative which is a little odd considering how I had always heard he was the shy quiet type. At least after the chunin exam eight years ago. I could not believe how much attention I was getting. I usually only drew negative attention from my wild antics, and my naturally wild personality, but around this kid I really seem subdued and relaxed.

Two hours earlier-

"Kazekage Sama." One of Gaara's newly appointed chunin quietly addressed his leader from the perch above the dango shop Gaara was walking out from.

Gaara simply nods without saying a word as he begins walking down the road of dirt leading back up to the Kazekage mansion.

"A lone Konoha kunoichi has been spotted in the village sir. We thought you should be made aware."

This slightly annoyed Gaara.

"Well tell whoever 'WE' are to leave it be, as Konoha are our allies, and we do not want to cause an international incident." Gaara added just enough emotion to shake the young warrior.

The young warrior acknowledged and vanished in a puff of dust. Now that Gaara was made aware of her presence though, he would ensure her visit was pleasant. He snapped his finger and two of his anbu approach appeared before him as if by magic.

"Yes Kazekage Sama?" They ask in unison, both impressing and annoying Gaara whose face remained passive.

"Where is the Konoha Kunoichi?"

"In the Itanabi district. Shall we escort her to you?"

"No, but thank you. Do you have a bingo book on hand?"

They nod, and one hands him the book and informs him of who the woman is, and in great detail. The former student of the Snake Sanin Orochimaru. Gaara did not have the same hate in his heart for Orochimaru that Konoha did, but he would still be cautious should he choose to approach his former student.

He handed the book back then nodded. The two Anbu vanish in two puffs of smoke like a thieves in the night.

Gaara decided to take a walk down to the Itanabi section of the village, and lo and behold he spotted a Konoha Hitai-ate residing on the jacket of this familiar looking, quite breathtaking young woman. Then it hit him. This was one of the proctors from the exams a few years ago. Her wild hair, and almost snakelike eyes intrigued him, but nothing more than a mild curiousity. But what he did not expect was that he was now standing beside her and quietly got her attention.

"Mitarashi-San?"

Anko's head shot up from her shopping to see the Kazekage, and immediately bows, but is stunned at his remembering her after so many years. He was only a child at the time.

"Kazekage – Dono," she greets formally as she is unsure of how to act in front of him.

"Gaara is fine," He clumsily replies as he was barely more than a boy, and her meshed stocking shirt was open, exposing her rather sizable breast.

This is not lost on Anko, and the sick sadistic part of her mind wants to toy with this, but she does not want to end up making their, Konoha's long time ally an enemy over a joke. But she finds herself fighting back a small blush herself as she had not had a male caller or even friendly flirtatious interactions for a long time. But she immediately stopped that thought process as she was only a visitor in his land and he is only being friendly it seems. She reluctantly closes her jacket again after noticing how hard Gaara was trying to be a gentleman and keep his eyes above board.

'If only there were more men like this in the world,' she pondered.

"Mitarashi-san. I had just purchased this dango for my sister and brother, but I saw them leaving the village a few moments before I ran into you," he fibbed. "Would you care to join me for lunch?"

Anko lit up as Dango is one of her favorite foods, if not the very favorite. She fights down jumping up and down at the thought of free dango, but still did so a little. This time Gaara had to turn away as her mesh was again showing, but Anko did not care this time. She was too excited about the food. She finally stopped and looked up at the man who had turned away from her and stated.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Gaara-Sama. I mean Gaara." Her cheeks reddening a bit but she was unsure why.

"Not at all. I am just not accustomed to being in the presence of such a beautiful woman." Gaara admits.

Now Anko's face was so crimson that she would impress the Hokage's wife Hinata.

Gaara took notice of this and stood a little straighter and offered his arm. Anko graciously accepted finding herself more humble in front of the Kazekage than her own Hokage. She didn't like that feeling, but she also knew that this was nothing more than a day out in the sun, possibly with a new friend. Once outside Gaara asked;

"Mitarashi – san. Would you like to see something amazing?"

Anko always up for a cheap thrill shrugged and gave a quick nod in reply. Gaara allowed a small smile to adorn his face.

He places his food bag on the ground, and invites Anko into his arm, but respectfully places it on the middle of her back, to keep her steady. The food is brought to them by sand underneath it lifting it up, and while Anko found the trick amusing, the had expected something far more grand. She was not disappointed.

Anko and Gaara were lifted into the up into the air, slowly as to not frighten Anko. Her world view was shattered as she had never seen something so beautiful as she looked around at the sand and glass monuments. Created by sand. Molded by fire. It was getting a little darker, but amazingly chair materialized out of sand and hardened as did the sand footing Gaara had created which allowed her the freedom to walk around.

"How can a place in the middle of the dessert hide such beauty?" Anko wondered as she finally sat down, and they begin their dinner before it is too cold to enjoy.

"How can the leaves of a land protected by fire produce such a beautiful flower left so unscathed?" Gaara countered, making Anko nearly fall out of her chair.

"I have my share of burns. I just hide them well."

Gaara only nods.

"This almost feels like a date. So beautiful, and joyous, but you are probably only doing this because I am a guest in your home I suppose."

Her words stung Gaara slightly, but he also did not know that they were wrong, but decided to make her time here memorable.

"I apologize Mitarashi-san. I hope I did not offend you," he states honestly as she just smiles a small smile.

"I have only ever been on the occasional date, so I am not too familiar with them. I apologize if I did not make that intention clearer to you.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought that you knew I meant this as a date."

Anko began to choke on her dango. Gaara rushed to the other side of his table made of sand and proceeded to expunge the enemy stuck in her throat. He begins pressing forcefully, but with care on her stomach in rapid succession until she spit the dango out and was able to breath again.

"Are you okay Mitarashi-san?! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you so." Gaara asked, concern filling his voice.

"Anko."

Gaara lifted his head slightly, a little confused. He moved the sand which held them over to the nearest rooftop and allowed it to flow softly to the ground.

"Call me Anko."

He lifted her up where their two faces nearly touched, and placed his hand gently on hers.

"Anko-chan." He tried.

"Maybe I should request an extension on my vacation. I do have some time saved up."

"I am good friends with Uzumaki Naruto. I am sure he can make arrangements with the new Hokage." Gaara answered flirtatiously which was new to him, but felt natural.

Anko gently reached up and pulled his face closer to hers until their lips met. Gaara's sand lifted to protect him, but fell nearly the same moment.

She pulled away slowly, as did he, both with small smiles on their faces as the night fell upon them, and the stars shone above in the cool dessert air.

"You saved my life Gaara. I shall make sure to reward you in sweet kisses and if you are good, maybe more."

Gaara's eyes widen slightly.

"Oh man. It looks like I truly do have a lot to teach you."

She opens her emergency tent scroll and summons it, and gently beckons Gaara inside where Mitarashi Anko would repay her debt to the man who saved her life by making him a man. And should this be more than physical as she expects... she is going to have a time un- complicating the situation she was getting herself into, but right now she just did not care.

KONOHA-Six Month's Later- HOKAGE TOWER Naruto sits in his new chair reading his letter from Anko, and his letter from Gaara shaking his head. Yuhi Kurenai arrives as requested, and walks up to the desk.

"You called Hokage-sama?"

"Yes. I just wanted to thank you for your help in getting Anko out of her funk. But I think we may have done a little too good of a job."

"How so?"

"I just received letters from Both Gaara and Anko."

"Okay?"

"They requested Anko be permanently stationed in Suna as They are now engaged."

"Engaged?!"

"Yep..."

"So what will you do Hokage – sama?"

"Nothing. Matters of the heart are to be left to those who they effect. We got the wheel rolling, but now any decision they make is their own. Even if Anko decides to defect. She does so with my blessing."

Yuhi Kurenai smiles, and vanishes in a puff of smoke as the hokage gets up and walks to his favorite Ramen shop who recently started serving dango as well. Maybe he would try some today with his ramen.

The End. :)

I hope you all enjoyed. If you are more of a Naru/Hina fan, please check out my other story Naruto:Bloody Dance. :)


End file.
